


Sunrise

by KrastBannert



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Experiencing something new for the first time, Fluff, I have no idea how to tag, Sunrises, Thinking about the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrastBannert/pseuds/KrastBannert
Summary: Quorra experiences the one thing she's wanted more than anything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for a while and I just found it the other day. It's not really developed or edited very well, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

_“We can only appreciate the miracle of a sunrise if we have waited in the darkness.” – Sapna Reddy_

-[-]-

 _Sunrise_.

It was something I’d dreamed about for…for as long as I could remember. For…hundreds, no, _thousands_ of cycles.

I’d imagined it, tens of thousands of times, as I poured over the books in Kevin Flynn’s sanctuary, as I’d browsed hidden and encrypted network terminals within the grid. What would it look like, watching the sun emerge over the horizon? What would the sky look like? How would it feel, those… _rays_ of sunlight, touching my… _skin_? Would it _smell_? Was there…was there a…a _taste_?

So many questions. Some I knew were pointless – I’d read enough – but still, I wondered.

I’d always looked to that portal, that gap in the sky. I remembered the day I saw it close, the way a weight seemed to drop into my chest and my stomach. I thought I had lost my only chance to see a sunrise. So I did what I had always done – I asked Flynn. He tried to explain a sunrise to me, only to give up soon after he began.

I asked him why he gave up – and he told me to explain what being a digital being was like to him, a User.

Then, one day, the portal opened once more. And seven cycles later…I went through it.

The wind, whipping through my…my _hair_. It was…it was cold, but not a harsh cold, not like the feeling I got sometimes on the grid, flying a Light Flyer. It was gentler, kinder, and oh so more solid. Everything felt that way. Me, the lig- no, _motor_ -cycle, underneath me. The gentle chill of the _air_ , and the way it stung, deep inside my chest. The man my arms were linked around.

I felt a nudge against my shoulder.

“Take a look!” Sam called out, his voice nearly lost in the rushing wind. I lifted my head, and my mind went completely blank.

Seeing it was like…like the first time I’d ever opened my eyes.

The entire sky was a _chorus_ of colors. A burning orb peeked over the horizon, and brilliant shafts of gold greeted the world. Endless water stretched out in front of me, sparkling and glittering as if the entire world was dancing before me.

The light sparkled and danced in my eyes. My breath was pulled away.

The golden shafts touched my skin, and there was suddenly a…a strange disconnect. I felt the stinging _chill_ of the wind, and the _brilliant_ warmth of the light. It was so much _more_ , so much _better_ than I could have _ever_ imagined. And, suddenly, everything Flynn told me, everything he’d tried to teach me…it all clicked at once.

I understood why he couldn’t explain the sunrise to me.

I understood why he couldn’t comprehend being digital.

Why he was so determined to leave the Grid.

I understood… _everything_.

And I had so many questions…questions of why, and what, and how.

But for the moment…I just stared at the most incredible thing I’d ever seen: the beautiful, golden sun, dancing across an endless expanse of glittering blue.


End file.
